Signum
Signum is the leader of the Wolkenritter (aka "Cloud Knights"), a creation of the Book of Darkness. She is generally seen as the cold one, but Shamal has said that Signum's heart has warmed since they met their mistress Hayate Yagami. Signum's Armed Device is a sword called Laevatein, and as a magical creation, she has no familiar. She never met the heroic Confederacy of Independent Systems but soon faces off the evil Decepticons. During a heated battle, Hayate prepared to strike at Megatron, but the villainous leader pushed the heroic Head of State General Grievous into the attack and it killed Grievous. Signum and the rest of the Wolkenritter were furious but they couldn't charge after the Decepticons due to Skywarp's warping powers. After being lied on by Starscream, the Wolkenritter was angry but they were forced to join the Decepticons since the Confederacy didn't trust them since "they killed Grievous". Confederacy Group A later rescued the Wolkenritter and Signum joined the Confederacy once the OOM Pilot Droids fixed Grievous. She has a soft side for Grievous and tries to act serious around others so they won't see her soft side towards Grievous. Personality Signum has a taciturn and businesslike personality, contrasted by the more empathetic Shamal and the brash Vita. She carries out what she believes to be her duty (collecting pages of the Book of Darkness to save her master Hayate's life), even if it means dishonoring herself (by lying to Hayate and later, fighting and hurting a child, Fate). On the other hand, after the incident is resolved, she shows willingness to atone for her crimes and foresight not to have aggravated her and other Wolkenritter's case by unnecessary cruelty. Her speech is antiquated and and occasionally very formal, including keigo expressions. She also doesn't like it when Super's Battle and Vita team up to beat up people and usually calms them down before people get hurt. Although she appears cold and collected at all times, this facade gives way to a gentler personality when she is with Hayate,the rest of their "family", and Grievous. She has similarly warmed up to her ex-rival Fate, and the close partnership with Agito later that seems to have generally loosened her up a little, as seen with Grievous, always worried about his well being. Appearance 's eyes.]] Like all the Wolkenritter, Signum is many centuries old, but as a magical construct she doesn't appear to age. She is depicted as approximately 19 years old, which would make her 25, during the war the evil Jedi started had her appearance aged accordingly. Signum's physical appearance, manners and fighting style are styled after others. She stands as tall as heroic B1 Battle Droid. Signum also bears some resemblance to Archangel Michael, an important figure in the Abrahamic religions. Michael is the general of the B3 God's army, wields a flaming sword, and is generally associated with fire element. Similarly, Signum is the leader of the Wolkenritter, wields Laevatein, and has a flame-type Mana Conversion Affinity. Also, though wings are not part of the original portrayal of angels, Signum manifests two pairs of flaming wings when in Unison with Agito. Powers Signum is a skilled aerial mage and a telepath like all other Belkan magic system practitioners. She has exceptional swordsmanship and is able to use her device, Laevatein, very efficiently. She also seems to be proficient with breaking binds. Signum is one of the most powerful mages of the Bureau, having fought Nanoha to a draw at least twice and repeatedly faced off against Fate during the Book of Darkness incident. In general, Signum has never decisively lost a battle. |-|Grievous Meets World= History Clone Wars Signum was briefly mentioned by Vita in 20 BBY, when Mid-Childa was involved in the Clone Wars, but she and the rest of the Wolkenritter didn't join or meet the Confederacy during this timeframe. It is hinted that she and the others died when Megatron and his villainous Decepticons killed all the Seperatists minus the Mane 6 and the Rainbooms, as her life, like the rest of the Wolkenritter, is connected to Hayate's. However, she and the others were restored near the end of 20 BBY, and later reunited on Mid-Childa. Hayate later left to help the Confederacy of Independent Systems again, and Signum took command of the Wolkenritter until 19 BBY, where the Decepticons once again appeared on Mid-Childan territory. Decepticons Descend |-|Testarossa-Sheelal Family Shorts= History Unrealized Feelings During this time, Lucas Friar told General Grievous that Maya Hart, who had fallen in love with Grievous, had broken up with him and was only toying with his emotions. Unbeknownst to any of the Separatists, this was a bold-faced lie; Lucas had in reality forced Maya to be with him after breaking up with Riley after learning that she'd lied to him the whole time. Grievous became heartbroken and upset at this, and Droop-a-Long Coyote and Ricochet Rabbit tried to comfort him, but to no avail. When neither of them could help him or take care of his wounds from a previous battle, Signum took it upon herself to clean Grievous' armor parts while the OOM Pilot Droids worked on the rest of Grievous' body. She didn't stop there; she also accompanied the General when he was lonely and did her best to make him feel better. Such actions came as a surprise to those who knew her, such as Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and the rest of the Wolkenritter. Vita and Shamal teased her (although the former was more mischievous than the latter), while Zafira and Reinforce Zwei were confused. However, when any of them attempted to ask her, the General of Blazing Fire's response was the same: blush and walk away hurriedly. Signum felt more at ease with Grievous around, but when he called her pretty as a compliment, she became very shy and embarrassed and hurried away from him. Hayate then asked her what was wrong, and she tried to play it off, but the Mistress of the Night Sky wouldn't let her go so easily. After much prodding, Signum reluctantly revealed that she had a crush on General Grievous, but she was unsure of what to do with her feelings as she heard that many girls were after him and some had gone to various lengths to keep him for themeselves (i.e. Maya Hart and Fate). Hayate attempted to get Grievous and Signum together, but unfortunately, the news of Signum's crush spurred Alicia Testarossa to get her mother to go out with the Kaleesh warlord in hopes of gaining a dad. None of the Yagami family were aware of this, however, and Hayate told the Battle Droids that they needed to set The Droids up for Signum and Grievous' date. However, later that night, Precia, thanks to Alicia's plotting, ended up getting engaged to General Grievous instead. Neither Precia nor Grievous were fond of this idea, as they didn't like each other, but by that point Rarity had an engagement ring ready for Precia, and she presented the ring to Precia as a gift from Grievous, making them officially engaged. This news angered and saddened the Yagami family, but nobody was more upset than Signum. The next day, Precia and Grievous were married, and although Signum tried to stop the wedding by cutting in with the vows, she ultimately decided to not interfere, although she told Grievous that she loved him, much to Grievous' shock and Precia's annoyance. Signum was present during the pregnancy "scam", and throughout it all, she watched unhappily as General Grievous was trapped in an abusive relationship with Precia. Category:Heroes Category:Confederacy Members Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha universe